Making a Move
by MLE064
Summary: After three years, many arguments, and a ring, Sasuke and Sakura are ready for their next big step...their first home together.


So, I know this isn't my normal fandom, but hey surprise! This is a special fic I dedicate to my wonderful best friend Sloshi for her birthday! Enjoy!

~~~o0o~~~

Sakura bounded up and down with glee in front of the house. It was modest enough: three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining area, and two cozy living rooms. Her very first home, and she had purchased it with the love of her life.

Sasuke exited the house, having brought the last of their boxes inside. "All ready to go, Sakura," he stated with a soft smile.

He barely had time to brace himself before Sakura pounced on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso, hugging him tight. "It's happening!" she cried excitedly. "It's finally happening!"

Sasuke rested his hands on her waist, gently setting her down and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "So it is," he replied calmly. Well, as calm as he could be with a racing heart.

Sakura squeaked happily at the feeling, warmth spreading all across her body. Such warmth that she had never believed she would ever feel, especially from him. Filled with another boost of energy, she races inside, eager to begin unpacking their new home.

First to tackle is the main bedroom. Sakura already had so many plans. Their king-size bed would sit in the center of the far wall, between two large windows she would decorate with the cherry blossom curtains she had picked out, a choice Sasuke reluctantly went along with. Of course, he had only done so with the compromise of a simple black rug and the choice of bed decor.

Sakura hummed contentedly as she unpacked their clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in the dark oak dresser. She blushed a fierce shade of red when she came across a pair of black lace panties. What a wild night that had been.

"Sakura? Have you seen my suit coats? I would like to hang them in the closet," Sasuke inquired.

Sakura squeaked, dropping the panties and slamming the drawer shut. "Th-They're in the tall box in the corner!" she replied hastily, turned to face him with a nervous smile.

Sasuke frowned, leaning forward to peer into her face. "You're red," he stated, placing his palm against her forehead. "Hm, no fever. That's good. The tall box in the corner you said?"

As he left to unpack the coats, Sakura flopped to her knees, leaning back against the dresser. Who gave him the right to be so attractive? And so caring? And so perfect and gentle and-

Sakura shook her head. No time for those thoughts. She had a job to do.

After unpacking the essentials in the bedroom, the couple moved to the living room. A heated argument had occured over the decor for this room. Sakura wanted something cozy, with pastel pinks and beige. Sasuke wanted a room he would feel more at peace in. Such a room would require cooler colors and a sharper feel to it. Compromising this one had not been easy.

One mutual agreement was where the grandfather clock would be placed. Sakura carried it with ease to stand in the corner by the fireplace. "Sakura, I told you, that has to stand against a wall," Sasuke reminded her for the seventh time.

Stubborn as always, Sakura waved him off. "Don't be silly. This thing isn't going anywhere!" she responded nonchalantly, tapping it lightly. It wobbled slightly, but otherwise stayed put. "Besides, it looks much better here than just tucked against the wall."

"So stubborn," Sasuke muttered. Yet, as he watched her move happily task to task, he knew that ultimately, so long as she was happy, he could could be content with that.

Sasuke moved to the fireplace, placing the small plants he and Sakura had picked out together in the proper order. There were others that would be placed on the windowsill. Among them was an aloe plant. He chuckled to himself at the memory it brought. Not long after he and Sakura got together, she decided to cook for him on one of their dates. In her nervous eagerness, she had splashed boiling water on her arm. They ordered pizza for the night as Sasuke tended to her arm using medicine harvested from an aloe plant.

"Ah!"

Sasuke whirled around to see Sakura face down on the floor, a spilled box in front of her. Next to her, the grandfather clock teetered dangerously...

...and fell.

"Sakura!"

CRASH!

When Sakura opened her eyes, the first thing she saw over Sasuke's shoulder were the splintered remains of the grandfather clock...Sasuke's shoulder?!

Sasuke held her tightly to his chest, glaring back at the grandfather clock that dared attack his fiancee. He looked down at Sakura, checking her over for any injury, sighing in relief as he realized she was unharmed. He hadn't been too late. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, more for her mental health than her physical.

Sakura nodded slowly, bringing her hands to rest against his shoulders. Her cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink. "Heh...mayyyyybe I should have put it against the wall, huh?" she commented with a nervous smile.

Sasuke quirked a brow. "Perhaps..." He looked back at the broken clock and shrugged. He had never liked the thing anyway.

The silence was calm, bearable, and slowly turning into something along the lines of tension. Sasuke could not bring himself to let go of Sakura, not yet. He looked into her eyes, the one and only place he would truly allow himself to soften, to be vulnerable. After all she had done for him, it was the least he could do.

Sasuke dipped his head into the crook of Sakura's neck, nuzzling it slightly. A shiver ran through her. She could barely think with him like this. "I love you, Sasuke," she whispered gently by his ear.

The following kiss he gave her was nothing short of passionate. His hand cupped the back of her neck as his other held her waist. As natural as the rushing spring in their backyard, her hands came up to twine themselves in his spiky black hair. "I love you too...Sakura," Sasuke whispered back as they parted, resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She remembered a time when she would have given anything to hear him tell her that just once. Now, he told her everyday, not always verbally, but he told her.

"We should probably clean that..." Sasuke commented as he began to pull away.

Sakura pouted, mourning the loss of his touch. "Yeah...I suppose..."

Wait, why was she upset? They live together now. They can touch whenever they please. With the delightful thoughts running through her head, Sakura went to grab a broom and dustpan so they could clean the first mess in their new home, the first of many, though never one they could not make right once again.


End file.
